New Appearance
by MortalShadowHunters17
Summary: What is the Pevensie siblings never went back to England at the end of the first book and movie? What if they remain kings of queens of Narnia and ruled? What if years has past, and a new human shows up? Follow the story of a young woman, and how she ends up in Narnia and (dare I say it) falls in love with a certain raven-haired King of Narnia...


**Disclaimer: **_I DO NOT own the Chronicles of Narnia. _

**Chapter 1**

_The Pevensies' POV_

"Your majesties! Your majesties!" one of the guards came running in the throne room and calling out for the kings and queens of Narnia. The guard, George, kneeled before the royals and stood up slowly, clearly out of breath. The High King of Narnia, Peter, turned towards the guard and gave him his full attention. "Yes, George? Is there a problem?" Peter asked. George tried to catch his breath before replying. "Well, not exactly, but one of the outside guards just spotted a human appearing here in Narnia."

The kings and queens' eyes all widened. There hasn't been any other human sittings since they arrived. This case definitely sparked up their curiosity. Peter nodded at the guard. "Thank you, George. The four of us will go and investigate, seeing as it's the first human siting in years," Peter said. George bowed before King Peter, and quickly left the throne room and back to his post. Peter thought to himself before turning to face his siblings.

Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all looked at their brother. "What are we going to do once we find the human?" Lucy asked. Peter sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, if he or she doesn't mean any harm, then we will help him or her with what ever they need, but if they are dangerous, then that will cause a problem," Peter stated to the group. All of them nodded in understanding. "Right, we should go and saddle up our horses if we're going to leave now," Edmund suggested. "You're right, let's go everyone," Peter said.

"Wait, your majesties," one of Susan's ladies-in-waiting called out. The four royals all turned around. "Yes?" Susan said. Kena, the lady-in-waiting, took a deep breath before answering. "Who will watch over the palace when all of you are gone?" The siblings all shared a glance. Soon, Peter had an idea. "Tell all of the guards to stay on guard and keep their eyes open, until we return. If anything happens, blow the horn," he said, and they all left the room down to the royal stables.

* * *

"Peter, if humans were able to come to Narnia, then how come no one has ever showed up until now? It's been years, since we came to Narnia," Susan said as the four rode on their horses in the fields. Peter stayed silent for a few seconds. "I don't know, Sue. It's been a long time since we've been in the real world. I don't know how much has changed, or how much time has passed." Lucy then spoke up, always the one imagining things. "What if it's a girl like me when I discovered Narnia? She could have found it accidentally." Edmund rolled his eyes. "Lu, you really need to stop reading those books of yours." Lucy stuck her tongue out at him. "Would you two please stop bantering? It's getting really annoying," Peter said, turning around on his horse to look at his brother and sister.

Lucy pointed at Edmund. "He started it," she said. "Well, I'm finishing it," Peter said and turned back around. Edmund and Lucy both glared at each other before turning away. The rest of the ride was silent. Suddenly, Susan gasped and pointed up ahead. "There! I think it's over there," she said. Out in the distance, there was a gate. Two guards were holding a woman by the arms. When the guards saw the kings and queens near them, they quickly approached them, dragging the woman along. "Your majesties," the guards said, and bowed. The four siblings nodded before dismounting their horses.

Peter slowly approached the guards. The woman was on her knees. "I'm guessing this is the human?" Peter asked. Both guards nodded. "Yes, your majesty. She just appeared out of no where, over there by the two apple trees," one guard, James, spoke up. The woman looked up, her face looked frantic. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to barge in your kingdom. One minute I was in my room, and the next, I landed here," she explained herself. Peter thought this through. He turned towards Lucy, who was smirking. "Ha, I told you she was just like me," Lucy said.

Lucy slowly approached the woman, who looked to be about no older than twenty-six. She had beautiful, long dark-brown hair, with piercing green eyes, a curvy figure, and very pale skin. "It's alright. The same thing happened to me years ago. My name is Lucy, what's yours?" The woman's face softened a bit. "Um, I'm Aurora, but please call me Rose. Aurora is too elegant for me," she said quietly. Lucy smiled. "It's a nice name." Rose softly smiled back. "Thank you." Lucy turned to face her siblings. "May she be released? She is harmless," Lucy pleaded.

The guards waited for a response. "Release her," Peter said. The guards helped Rose up and released her arms, letting her free. "Thank you, your majesty," Rose said and gave a slight curtsey. Peter waved his hand. "No need. We know what it feels like," he said. Susan stepped up. "How did you get here, if you don't mind me asking?" she said. Rose brushed the dirt off of her long skirt. "Oh, no I don't mind. I'm not exactly sure, to be honest, your grace. I was just getting ready for the day, like normal, and then I popped up here," Rose replied.

Edmund grew curious. "How old are you exactly?" For the first time, Rose's eyes met his. She froze. His eyes were the brightest and sharpest blue she has ever seen, like the ocean, and his hair was black as a raven. He was quite handsome. "Oh, um, I'm twenty-six," Rose said. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all gasped. Rose was surprised. "What?" Susan spoke up. "Twenty-six? Isn't that a bit old for still believing in…places like this?" Rose spoke up, but was cut off by Peter. "Well, for your information Sue, you were still seventeen and I was nineteen when we first came to Narnia."

"Yes, but, that's only because we were trying to hide from that awful housekeeper lady, and Lucy was with us," Susan said. "Actually, I'm quite fascinated by the magical arts and old myths and legends," Rose said. Lucy gasped. "We have lots of magic in Narnia. Edmund here also loves magic. He can show you some if you'd like." Edmund gaped at Lucy. "What? Why do I have to show her?" Lucy sighed. "Don't be such a baby, live a little would ya?" Edmund huffed and crosses his arms.

"Well, I guess there's no reason to stay out here in the cold. Come, let's take you back to the palace and warm up. I'm High King Peter of Narnia, but you can just call me Peter. No need for formalities with friends," Peter said, smiling. "And I'm Queen Susan. You can also just call me Susan," Susan said. Lucy hooked her arm around Rose's and walked her to her horse. "And you've already met Edmund. There, now you know all of us," Lucy said, proudly. Rose giggled. "Thank you. Now I won't be confused."

Lucy hopped up on her horse, the others soon followed her. She stuck out a hand to help Rose get on. She seemed to hesitate. "Um, I've never been on a horse before," Rose confessed. Peter chuckled. "Don't worry. Horses are friendly animals. You'll get used to riding them." Rose took a deep breath before grabbing Lucy's hand and mounting on. Together, the four royals and their new friend, Rose, rode off back to the palace and to new adventures.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter 1 of my new story. This is my first Narnia story so I hope I did the characters justice in this chapter. Sorry it's a little short, but the others will be longer. As usual, PLEASE REVIEW! Constructive criticism really helps me get motivated!


End file.
